Darkness's Grasp
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: When Kouichi is found unconscious, drugged and naked outside, the young male's life begins to take a startling turn for the worst as he begins to see his attacker harming people he meets randomly. However, when they actually are attacked, it's usually the next day. Will he be able to use his new powers to stop his attacker and save anyone from what happened to him?


Plot: When Kouichi is found unconscious, drugged and naked outside, the young male's life begins to take a startling turn for the worst as he begins to see his attacker harming people he meets randomly. However, when they actually are attacked, it's usually the next day. Will he be able to use his new powers to stop his attacker and save anyone from what happened to him?

Spoiler: I do not own Digimon Frontier, or any of the shows this story references. I will state which characters belong to each show, or that are referenced, at the bottom.

**Chapter One: **Hospital

* * *

><p>Bloom was just jogging on a trail she had discovered. She had been in Japan for about a week and was honestly really happy Ms. Faragonda had allowed for the winx to spend the vacation here. It was a quiet path and she often loved jogging this trail in the morning. However, the young woman's jog would come to a sudden stop in front of Iwatobi High School. She blinked as she heard the noise of what sounded like a groan.<p>

With a confused look, Bloom walked down the alley, "Hello, is anyone in here?" When she tripped over something, she let out a surprised cry and fell to the ground. She groaned, turning and stared in shock when she saw what she had tripped over was a leg. She looked at where the leg was and let out a scream.

On the ground was a teenager with pale skin and black hair. There were a number of wounds on his body, the most startling being a pair of bruises on his neck. It looked like someone had strangled him and she screamed loudly, calling out in hopes someone would hear her.

She considered herself lucky when a teenager with glasses jogged up to her. He had heard her screams and let out a gasp when he saw the unconscious male. He gave her a worried look, "M..ma'am.. what happened to him..?"

"I don't know! I was taking a morning jog and I just found him unconscious!" The male looked at the red haired woman, who was staring at him, "W-we need to call for an ambulance!" She turned to him, "Can you please call for one!? I didn't bring my phone!"

Rei nodded, pulling out his phone and calling for an ambulance. He stared in shock as the male started to stir. He moved to his side, "A-are you alright!?"

The male's blue eyes opened and he looked at the two. He groaned loudly, trying to sit up, "H..hurts.." Before the two could ask what hurts, they stared at what they saw leaking from his lower body. Rei let out a gag, covering his mouth as Bloom just began to whimper in fear.

There was a clear mixture of blood and cum sliding out of his hole.

She quickly turned to Rei, "How long until the ambulance gets here!?" Before he replied, he heard the ambulance and the two quickly moved to pick up the teenager, handing him to the paramedics. They asked for the address to the hospital and once they got it, they nodded, planning on visiting the male the second they could.

* * *

><p>Kouichi didn't know when he next woke up. He slowly sat up in the bed, wincing in pain. He felt his lower body scream in sheer agony and he moved the sheet up. There seemed to be some kind of rash growing on his body. He must have laid in something he was allergic to. The doctor walked in and smiled a bit of a sad smile towards Kouichi, "Good to finally see you awake, Mr. Kimura. We've already treated your rash with some ointment, so it should start recovering soon.. You have some visitors who have been waiting to see you."<p>

"Oh.. who was waiting to see me..?" He looked at him, a bit curious. He remembered seeing two people holding him before he lost consciousness again and he was wondering if they were going to visit him.

"Let's see.." He pulled out a list, "Hmm.. A Mr. Minamoto, Ms. Kimura, Mr. Kanbara, Miss Orimoto, Mr. Shibayama, Mr. Himi.." He recognized those names and gave a weak smile. Those were the surnames of his best friends, excluding Kimura. That was the surname of him and his mother. "Miss Peters and Mr. Ryugazaki." Now, he did not recognize those two, blinking in confusion.

"You should send all of them in.." He gave a gentle smile, watching as the doctor left the room. He soon let out a laugh as the doctor fell through the door with his twin brother running in. He grabbed onto Kouji's hand as he rushed over to him, "Kouji.."

"Kouichi, you have no idea how worried I was!" He watched as his brother teared up and he moved to wipe away the tears, "T..the doctor told me what happened.."

"What did happen, Kouji..?" He looked at him and blinked as he felt his brother grip his hand.

"Y..you were raped.. And.. left to die in the alleyway.."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it so far.<p>

As I promised, here's the cameos of characters who appeared in this chapter:

Bloom: Winx Club

Rei: Free!


End file.
